


The Deer and the Wolf

by UniverseOfNightmares



Series: The Deer and the Wolf [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demons, Discrimination, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Monsters, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseOfNightmares/pseuds/UniverseOfNightmares
Summary: Belle was not like the other females in Konaha - her appearance alone was one of the main contributing factors to this. It wasn't easy making a new life here, but things begin to turn around when she meets a girl at the flower shop who pulls the she-wolf into her social group where she happens to meet a deer.





	1. A/N - Please Read

Hi there! I really appreciate you taking the time to read my silly little fanfiction of my oc Belle and Shikamaru (◕‿◕✿)

Before we move onto the story, please note:

Its important to note, that Belle is not actually from the Naruto Verse, and is not a fan oc. She is apart of my other original story: 74 Powers  
But I like putting her in other worlds (dimension travelling being a common theme in my story)

And she is a Nara Beast, not a human, because of this she can NOT use ninja abilities such ninjutsu and genjutsu etc, due to her not being a human as well as not being from the Naruto Universe. She tries to preserve as much of her own energy (S.E. energy, pretty much the same principle as chakra) as possible. So she mainly uses hand-to-hand combat and weapons. 

So, if this doesn't pick your fancy, then you're not going to enjoy this story. ╰(◡‿◡✿╰)

One last thing. 

My story will cover a lot of heavy themes.   
Language, violence, sexual themes, discrimination, death, depression, anxiety and PTSD.

You have been warned. \ᇂ_ᇂ\

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story will be posted on Wattpad as well under UniverseOfNightmares  
As well as Quotev under AngelGlayze

If you're interested in seeing art related to this story, you can see it on my Instagram @Nara.Bellez


	2. Prologue

When she first arrived in the village, she was hidden in a cloak and mask to hide from prying eyes of curious villagers. Her time spent in other villages left her feeling anxious about her - differences. 

She'd heard good things about Konoha and was eager to know if they were true. Perhaps she could live a decent life here, maybe even become a Shinobi? She'd missed going on missions after all. 

The first time she revealed what she was hiding under her cloak was on one of her missions with her team; which consisted of the white-haired twins, Kokoro and Noritaka Tsuki and their sensei, Aki Kobayashi. 

The enemy had attacked her, ripping her disguise to shreds and revealing what was hiding underneath. 

Long, flowing chocolate brown locks and bangs that covered her right eye. Her visible eye was an icy blue, her extremely pale skin speckled in freckles and a small scar above her lip. However, this is not what she'd tried to hard to hide...

Atop her head was a pair of fluffy, black wolf ears. A long, also black tail protruding from her rear. Sharp, black claws on her hands and feet. An elongated face with what looked like an inky, doglike nose. Large, serrated teeth, deep purple tongue and dark blue gums. Her pupils were slits, like those of a cat and even her iris was an egg shape. She was truly something else. 

Naturally, her team was shocked at this new revelation, but after the enemy was taken care of and the group settled down for the night - she explained. 

Belle Morgan Everidge, but went by Belle Ootani here. She was far from anything human - she was a creature known as a Nara Beast and a descendant of the Nagamere family. It turned out, she wasn't from their world either, but rather an entirely different universe. The odd thing was, she didn't seem to be phased by this... She never did go into detail as to why when she was questioned about it. 

As time went on, she and her team grew closer, and before they knew it, they were all Chunins. After another year went by, Noritaka and Kokoro became Jonins, Belle never did. She'd become too caught up in her own things and needed to take a break. 

With the help of team Aki, Belle became more comfortable roaming around the village just as she was. Many of the villagers were anxious at first, some would speak harsh words, others would become physical. After some time, most became "used" to her presence, though still kept their distance. 

  
The gentle breeze made the blades of grass sway back and forth. The canopy of leaves offered some decent shade from the midday sun. A soft sigh left her lips, her sensitive ears picking up on a bell in the distance; the large bell on one of the towers on this side of the village. She forced herself up from her comfortable spot in the cool grass and made her way to the centre.

For the past few months, every last Sunday of the month, she'd go to the Yamanaka flower shop and purchase well, flowers. Then go to the graveyard and place said flowers on one of the graves, muttering what sounded like an apology before bawling her eyes out. 

This Sunday, it was a bit different. A young blonde teen leaned over the counter, offering the brunette a sweet smile. "You know, I think you're probably one of our regulars by this point." When she didn't get a verbal reply, but rather a nod of affirmation, she tried something else. "I've seen you around a lot. What's your name? I'm Ino." The sweet smile still on her lips.

"Belle."


	3. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a month after Belle and Ino meet, Ino wants to introduce Belle to her friends who are all hanging out that afternoon.

It had been a month since the wolf-girl and the blonde had met one another in the flower shop. They two ended up meeting up several times after that. The first time they happened to bump into each other while at the market and the Yamanaka girl suggested getting a coffee sometime.

At first, Belle was weary of Ino’s intentions, but after seeing that she only meant good and having a long conversation with herself did she decide to get to know the teen. Perhaps Ino was curious about this strange-looking girl or was genuinely looking to make a new friend, either way, it was this action that would put Belle on a new journey.

The soft tune of a Nohkan filled the quiet forest. It was almost as if the chirping birds had grown still to take notes on the flute music and the gentle rustling of leaves came to a halt so they too could enjoy a calming melody. 

The she-wolf sat in the long grass, protected by the canopy of leaves above from the late afternoon sun. 

“You’re really good you know that?” Came a familiar voice. Belle parted the flute from her lips and glanced up at the blonde from the flower shop. 

“Oh, thank you. It helps clear my head sometimes.” She said, placing the flute down beside her and leaning against the tree; her friend taking a seat next to her. 

The pair was silent for some time. Ino had gotten somewhat used to this - yes, it was awkward at first, Belle’s reluctance to talk and share her thoughts didn’t make it easy. Although, with the look in her eyes and resistance to converse, it became painfully obvious that it was simply because of all the walls she had built up.   
“Don’t you ever get lonely?” Ino asked. 

“I have Shrimp and Pepper.” Her two cats. 

“You’re going to become one of those crazy cat ladies.” 

“I’m fine with that.” 

With a roll of her eyes, Ino looked back at the she-wolf, “What about friends?” 

“I have you don’t I?” 

“Okay, what about a husband and kids one day?” 

Belle shrugged at that last one. 

“What are you so worried about?” Ino pressed, this visibly making the brunette tense. 

“Belle, you really shouldn’t bottle things up. It’s not good for you. C’mon, tell me, what’s on your mind.” 

With a deep sigh, she gestured to her appearance, “Not everyone isn’t as bothered by how I look like you, Ino.” 

“My friends aren’t like that. We’re all meeting up later and I want you to meet them. I mean, a Jinchuuriki is in our friend group.” The blonde tried to reason with her. Sure, Ino wouldn’t say she and Naruto were BFFs or something, but he was a friend. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I’ll meet you outside the flower shop in two hours.” Ino grinned, she quickly got up and left without giving her friend a chance to protest. Belle stared up into the trees, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips. She forced herself to her feet, trudging back to her little house just a few metres away. 

The old, white wooden door creaked as it was forced open. It was a small home, big enough for two people. Downstairs was an open plan kitchen, a large dining room table on the other end of the room which was being treated as a desk. An archway led to a little living room with a staircase leading to the upstairs bedroom and bathroom. 

Belle flopped down, face first onto her bed. Shrimp, a chubby ginger cat meows when he was oh-so rudely awakened from his nap. She moved her arms under her chin, gazing out the window adjacent to her bed. 

There was already a twisting, nauseating feeling in her stomach. What if Ino’s friends end up convincing her that she was only bad news and there goes her only good friend? What if they end up treating her like a freakshow or asking or saying inappropriate things like…

“You see, this is why people shouldn’t fuck animals, then you get abominations like her.” A teenage boy snickered to his friends as Belle walked past them. She had to contain the rage building up in her chest. “I see your mother didn’t take that advice when she let an ass fuck her.” She spat back, spinning on her heel to shoot a glare at the group of teens who quickly ran off when she began to growl and bare her fangs at them. So much for containing her rage.

What if they said or asked her similar things to this? What if, what if, what if… The more she thought about it, the sicker she felt. 

But what if… She genuinely had a nice time? What if she actually made some new friends that accepted her just the way she was? What if she met a guy that really looked past all those things? Although, could she really let herself get close to someone romantically after what happened?

Belled rolled onto her back, slowly sitting up and running a hand through her thick brown locks. “Guess I should get ready.” She said unenthusiastically, Shrimp giving her a look that appeared just as unenthusiastic as she sounded. Cats. 

She stared into her closet, a blank expression on her face. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. And more black. Was Belle fond of the colour black? Perhaps. 

She’d heard all the funeral and cultist jokes before - was she prepared for them tonight? No, certainly not; besides, she wanted to make a good first impression or at least try. So she dug through all of her shirts, finally coming across a gem in a sea of black - a pale blue, tank top with lace around the hems. She grabbed a pair of black hot pants, her thigh-high boots - black of course and a burgundy clutch coat that reached her ankles.

With that, she quickly ran her brush through her hair, grabbed her wallet and shoved it in her back pocket before leaving. “Gods, this better not suck.” 

The sun was starting to set over the horizon, making the sky turn gorgeous shades of orange, pink and purple. The previous snow white clouds had turned to hues similar to the sky. The air was cool - perfect for going out, most of the villagers had returned to their homes for dinner and some time with their families. A family - having a family again would be nice. People with an unconditional love for one another, a safe place to return to at the end of the day, people to comfort you after a shitty day. 

Belle shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head; she’d only upset herself right now. “Oh, Belley!” A voice squealed. 

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down.” Ino smiled, running over to her friend and nudging her side. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The she-wolf hummed. 

“Come on, everyone’s probably waiting for us.” The blonde grabbed her hand, pulling her along. 

“Barbeque?” 

“Choji insisted. Whatever you do, don’t say anything about his weight.” Ino warned. 

“You really think I’m one to say something about appearances?” 

“I was just saying, Belle.” 

“Alright, alright, calm your tatas.” Ino rolled her eyes at the last one. ‘Tatas’ would be what Belle called ‘tits.’

Before the pair went inside, Ino turned to look at her friend and gave her a comforting smile, “Don’t be nervous. They’re really nice people, okay?” The blonde had probably picked up on her already shaking hands, sweaty palms and her fiddling with the hem of her coat. 

Sitting in one of the far corners was a group of ten, three girls and seven boys. Two of these young lads were particularly loud and energetic - one had spikey blonde hair and the other had a bowl cut. 

“Ino, you made it!” A girl with brown hair, tied in two buns said with a wide smile.   
This seemed to grab everyone’s attention, before any of them could ask who the she-wolf was, Ino spoke up, “I want you all to meet my friend, Belle.” 

Belle gave the group a shy smile and a half-hearted wave, “Hey.”

“This is such a drag.” Someone muttered under their breath. The brunette’s sensitive ears easily picked up on them. She glanced towards a male with tied back, black hair and a rather lazy attitude. Sensing eyes on him, Shikamaru shifted his gaze to an icy blue orb meeting his own dark brown ones. 

Everything seemed to stop for a moment. Everything, except for the figure in front of them grew dark and nonexistent. Shikamaru felt like he was choking on his own breath while Belle felt her heart jump-start once again.

This moment of eye contact sparked some kind of curiosity - a want, no, a need to know more about the stranger in front of them. They say two wrongs don’t make a right, but could two hearts hidden in darkness find a light in one another?


	4. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Aki are sent on their first mission in quite some time, but maybe it was too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I hated writing this chapter with every fibre of my being. I started it not long after I finished the first chapter, but fuck I hated it. Sorry I took forever to write it and get it out - its more than likely incredibly rushed and has poor pacing, again I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to get it finished now aha.

“Team Aki, your mission is to track down a pair of assassins and bring them back to the Leaf Village for interrogation. They’re rogue ninjas from the Hidden Grass and were last spotted near a village south of the Leaf.” Lady Tsunade explained the mission to the blue-haired man and his students.

The she-wolf shifted uncomfortably in her spot, it had been a while since her last mission - several months in fact. However, she wasn’t the only one. All of Aki’s students needed some time off for their mental health, even Aki himself. This was their first assignment together in a while and thankfully it wasn’t anything overly complicated or would take too long.

The navy-blue haired man merely gave a simple nod to the Hokage and ushered his students out of her office and down the hall. It was quiet amongst the team members; things were still awkward and even now melancholy hung amongst them.

Team 13, their sensei, Aki Kobayashi. The heavy bags under his brown eyes were evidence of his trouble sleeping, even his usual neatly trimmed goatee was getting out of hand. He’s a quiet man, very understanding and tends to keep a stoic demeanour, but this wasn’t the case today.

The Tsuki twins, Kokoro, the elder twin and Noritaka. Both are sporting snow-white hair, a common trait in the Tsuki clan and vibrant eye colours, another common trait. Kokoro has indigo eyes, a small beauty mark under her right one and some questionable make-up choices, being bright yellow eyeshadow, heavy mascara and cyan lipstick. Most of her hair has been tied back in a ponytail while two loose pieces hang over her shoulders. Noritaka has piercing yellow eyes and some freckles dusting his cheeks. His long hair has been tied down in a low ponytail, and similarly to Kokoro, has two smaller pigtails hanging over his shoulders.

Kokoro, who is far more lively than her younger brother glanced over their mission briefing. “Says they were last spotted in a little village a day’s journey West from here.” She explained before sliding the paper into her pocket.

“Right, let's head out then.” Noritaka scoffed, already having grown impatient. It wasn’t much of a surprise really, of course, he’d be agitated around their brunette teammate. Belle, on the other hand, had grown far quieter than usual, just staring at the ground as they walked out of the Hokage’s office.

(Maybe it was too soon to go on another mission…) Aki thought to himself, glancing at his students as they dashed through the trees. They were still in such low spirits, well, Belle and Noritaka more so than Kokoro, she had tried a few times to lift the gloom from the group, but her efforts were in vain. Noritaka was too stubborn and Belle was just a spiral of sadness, but could anyone really blame them for still being so dejected after what happened to them?

Nightfall couldn’t have come soon enough, Belle flopped herself down by an old oak tree, quickly pulling out a packet of cigarettes and lighting one. She constantly craved that tarry taste, it calmed her nerves at least a bit. The Tsuki male shot her a glare as he walked past her, disgusted by the self-destructive habit - though, that’s what she really wanted, wasn’t it? Not that she could ever have it, not with what she was and what she possessed.

Aki sat down beside Belle, stealing one of her cigarettes. He didn’t smoke too often, but he liked having one from time-to-time. This is actually how the pair had started to bond, student and teacher. Aki caught her smoking and did just as he did now. It wasn’t long and the two started to talk, eventually growing closer and soon Belle told her sensei what she really was. From there he convinced her to tell the twins, and thus strengthened the relationship in the team, it built more trust. But it's funny how trust takes so long to build, but it can be crushed in mere seconds.

The night was uneventful for the team, except for the dirty looks Noritaka and Belle kept shooting at one another. Everyone was silent, not even Kokoro wanted to talk; the atmosphere was just too tense.

“This was a fucking bad idea.” Belle suddenly spat to no one in particular. The other three glanced at her, not only had her voice broken the uneasy silence but had caught them off guard - she wasn’t the type to just say out of the blue what was on her mind or bothering her.

Before Noritaka could give his two-sense, Aki asked, “What makes you say that, Belle?”

“It's obvious none of us have gotten over what has happened. Maybe you and Kokoro, but certainly not Noritaka or myself. This tension is beyond nerve-wracking, hell, you could cut right through it with a fucking knife!”

“Now, come on, just take a deep breath-” Trying to defuse the situation before it got worse, Aki was cut off by Noritaka.

“Then why the hell did you even agree to come, for fuck’s sake! We can handle the mission well enough without you. In fact, you’re the one making the atmosphere so shit with this fucking depression-”

“You’re not helping the situation either. You’re still angry and in pain.” Aki interjected calmly, but the male quickly snapped back with a growl.

“I am not! You know nothing about how I feel, Sensei, so don’t even try to think that you do.” With that, Noritaka broke off from the group for a while, walking off and wandering around the forest still somewhat close to their campsite.

Knowing the white-haired male well enough by now, the trio allowed him be for the time being. If he was away longer than what Aki was comfortable with, he’d go after him. “Get some sleep you two. I’ll take the first watch.”

The sun was just beginning to rise, most of the stars still scattered in the sky and dew still sitting atop the blades of grass. The early morning air had a crisp and clean feel to it, it was like it washed one’s senses back to an unsullied state.

The birds hadn’t even begun their morning songs when Belle was nudged awake by the blunette, “C’mon, we need to head out soon.” He muttered, seeming just as tired at the she-wolf. The man was just one of those people that seemed permanently tired.

Rubbing her eyes with a groan as she sat up, Belle looked up at her sensei who was rolling up his sleeping bag. “You never woke me up for my shift,” a soft murmur left her lips.

“Hn, you seemed like you needed the sleep more than myself.” He replied, an unlit cigarette tucked behind his ear. “When was the last time you actually slept through the whole night?”

Belle had just about always been plagued with night terrors of previous memories, she’d experience bouts of insomnia whenever her depression reached its lowest or she was stressed out, but it had been made far worse after the incident. “It's,” She paused, glancing up at the still navy blue sky. “It's been a while.”

The air around the group was still tense after last night; Belle and Noritaka completely ignoring one another that morning. While it was nice to not have them bickering, their mission would be hanging on the line if they didn’t put their differences aside so they could work as a team.

Led by Belle’s nose, she came to halt, quickly bringing a finger to her lips indicating for her group to be quiet when they looked back at her. Hiding behind the thick tree trunks, they peered at the nearby clearing. A man and woman were packing up their camp, “That’s them.” Kokoro muttered, having gotten the best glimpse at their faces as well as noticing their Hidden Grass headbands.

~~~

“No- Please!” The male assassin cried out when he saw Noritaka going to attack the woman. He threw a hard blow to the woman’s stomach. Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes as she coughed up some blood.

“No! She’s pregnant!”

The whole world seemed to stop. Belle and Aki had been trying to apprehend the man while twins tried to capture the woman. In her sudden daze, the man was able to knock her back and avoid Aki’s attack, dashing towards the woman who later turned out to be his girlfriend. They had wanted to put aside their old life and start anew when they found out she was pregnant.

Belle fell to her knees, reality and memories distorting into one blur. Her heart beating faster than it should, blood pulsing through her veins as she swept away into living memory.

She was suddenly back in the hospital, only one familiar face amongst all the strangers and it wasn’t even her fiancee but her future sister-in-law who also happened to be her doctor. Sharp pains erupted through her stomach and lower back, her hips and pelvis felt like they were on fire. It was too early, far too early.

“Belle? Belle?! Hey, snap out of it!” Kokoro shook Belle by the shoulders.

“Fucking hell! Get your head out of the clouds, we need to get them back to the village before nightfall!” Noritaka yelled, his impatience growing with every second. Belle forced herself off the ground, ignoring Kokoro’s helping hand. Her own blood was beginning to boil with the male in front of her. (He’s so insensitive! How the fuck did we fall for him in the first place?!) Belle mentally screeched at herself.

“Hey, can you tell me about your home?” Noritaka asked. The two were sitting hand-in-hand on the roof of his house, both eating icecreams as they watched the setting sun after a day of training. Their skin was hot and sweaty still, but their cold sugary reward made it worth it. Noritaka’s second eldest brother’s music could be heard blasting from his room, it actually made the atmosphere nice in a way. A piece of background music added with the sunset, summer heat, ice cream and young love.

“Well, for starters I guess, there are no humans. They went extinct a long, long time age. It’s just us, elves and a few other humanoid species, like mermaids and such. There aren’t villages, just a few small elven clans and then our packs. Most of the world is untouched, it’s wild and free. We have two suns, several moons, more stars than one could begin to fathom. You can see quite a few close planets.” All while she spoke, her eyes sparkled with love and admiration for her home.

“I can see the way your eyes light up as you speak about it, so why did you leave?”

“I didn’t exactly choose to leave, but, my pack is… something else. They’re a bit much at the best of times.” Belle went quiet for a few moments before speaking again. “But, if I didn’t leave. I wouldn’t have met you.” She beamed, turning her head to look at the freckled male.

With a small smile on his lips, he leaned pressing them against her own in a gentle kiss. “I’m glad I met you too, Belle.”


End file.
